Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to computer software and, more specifically, to techniques for representing and comparing workflows.
Description of the Related Art
A workflow is a series of steps that a user can instruct a user device to carry out in order to complete a particular task on a software application. Each step may include one or more commands that the user device executes, sequentially or in parallel, to complete the particular task. Different workflows may lead to a substantially same end result. For a complex software application, a workflow for a task may require a user to initiate execution of a multitude of steps or commands on a user device. For example, design software, such as image editors, animation tools, and 3D modeling applications, provide a user with powerful ways to generate and modify virtual content. The user interfaces for such applications are complex and can be difficult to learn.
While software documentation can provide assistance with locating and using individual components, a user often refers to tutorials on the Internet to learn the required workflows for completing higher-level tasks. For example, a user of Photoshop™ wishing to correct red-eye in a photograph could search the Internet to find at least one workflow that includes step-by-step instructions (e.g., commands) for completing the task correcting red-eye.
Unfortunately, searching the Internet for particular workflows is time-consuming and non-intuitive for users. A user needs to differentiate between workflows in order to choose a more suitable workflow for the task. A challenge for a user is no longer searching for and finding a workflow. Rather, a challenge is identifying the most suitable workflow from potentially hundreds of candidates.
As the foregoing illustrates, what is needed is a technique that enables a user to select a more suitable workflow in a manner that is more efficient and intuitive relative to prior art approaches.